Shadowland
by Simba360
Summary: AU.Follow the story of Jane and Maura on their journey to defeat the great Surgeon and what it means to truly love and care someone by sharing an extraordinary bond between two distinctly different souls who happen to be in the right place at the right time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello! This is my first ff EVER! I don't know how it turned into Rizzoli & Isles, my ideas are almost always for Mass Effect. I am somewhat nervous about it tho since I've never published my stories. I think the idea is kinda unique and I'm looking forward to improve my writing.

If you get a chance please let me know what you think of the story, writing etc. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Three German Shepard dogs were set free by the Widow guards of the Township as the thief's shadow disappeared into the woods. The majestic full moon of the night caused the tall woman to lose her calm. She believed the full moon brought her bad luck every month, since the day she was born. Jane Rizzoli dropped a few smoke bombs onto the ground causing the canines to stop barking all at once and then magically one by one they were all fast asleep.

One of the clever inventions of the tall woman but that night was not going as well as planned for her. She was looking for clues at the Grasslands where The Surgeon was last seen but she was very much caught up with inspecting the trash in the back alleys that she did not hear the foot steps approaching and before she had the chance to defend herself one of her own homemade smoke bombs was used on herself and caused her to fall to the ground.

She woke up in an unfamiliar place. The smell of death and flesh was overwhelming. The surgeon stepped into the light and bent down to level with the thief.

"We meet again doll! " Said the creep.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble. A simple invitation would have worked just fine. " Said the brunette with a smirk.

"I just love the way your body moves."

"Thanks...I run alot. You should try it..oh wait! oops sorry I forgot you kind of can't. "

"Haha... but causing each other pain is so much fun Rizzoli. Kind of like this..." The Surgeon pulled out a silver knife from his blood stained robe and without hesitation stabbed Jane in her working left hand with a swift motion. Rizzoli groaned in tremendous pain but closed her mouth shut. She knew her opponent well. He fed off the fear, screams and begging of his victims. It was all part of his livelihood and the last thing she wanted to happen was to give the criminal the satisfaction of seeing a weakness within her.

* * *

Jane was far gone from where she last saw the dogs. She gazed up the sky and sighed at the full moon. "Damn it. I should have just stayed indoors today. " Rizzoli was almost in tears from the pain. She had lost alot of blood caused by the open wound on the palm of her hand. She made a quick stop by the creek to freshen up and washed her wound.

Her reflection frightened her. This was not the same woman who walked out of her mother's warm house earlier today. She felt broken. For the matters to get worse, within minutes a dark layer of clouds covered the sky and a shower of rain began falling. Rizzoli rolled her eyes and cursed the full moon once more before leaving the creek site in hopes of finding shelter.

On the other side of the creek the town's healer reside alone with her companion Bass who happened to be missing since that afternoon. Dr Isles came home from a long day at work dealing with both dead and alive patients only to find her favorite tortoise's lettuce basket full. Her stomach dropped at the sight and Maura forgot all about her miserable day at work. She had been assigned to examine the bodies who were disfigured by a maniac.

"Bass,oh Bass! Where are you? I know you're scared baby. Gosh you must be hiding in your shell in this rain." Said Maura out loud.

Meanwhile the unlucky thief was walking around in circles, exhausted by the days events she decided to give in to the nature of the full moon by finding shelter under a mulberry tree. She was soaking wet, cold and hungry. No amount of skill and wildlife experience was going to make her stand up to mother nature that night. However Jane was slightly content with the rain washing away the blood from her hand and clothes. The leaves she had put on the wound seemed to have nearly stopped the bleeding but the pain was becoming unbearable when the last bit of effect adrenaline had in her system wore off.

The honey blond had spent the last hour looking for her missing tortoise with no luck. She was beginning to worry the high levels of water had washed him away so she made her way towards the creek by her house. Dark clouds eventually cleared up from the sky, granting the full moon access to shine down on Shadowlands once again brighter than before.

Once Maura crossed the bridge to the other side she felt a tang in her stomach that made her to consciously look up to the sky and worship the beautiful moon along side the ever twinkling constellations. Maura heard movements coming from the woods not far from the bridge. She immediately recognized, it belonged to Bass's claws digging through the leaves.

"Of course Maura! " Said the doctor. " The mulberry leaves. His favorite treat."

Maura rushed to the reptile's side and kneeled down. " Thank goodness you're ok. How did you manage to get this far in a matter of few hours?"

"cough...cough.. ugly beast belongs to you?"

"Oh my! Who is there?" Replied Maura, startled by the stranger's voice.

"You're welcome. I saved that thing!"

Muara walked to the other side of the tree and saw a woman in black attire shivering and covered in dirt. Maura moved closer for a better look. Ragged breathing,chills and blood. This woman was injured! Thought the healer.

"I can help you. I am a doctor." Offered Maura so gently but the word 'doctor' ignited a fight or fight response within Jane. She could not fight or run so her body chose for her. Freeze.

"Hello?! Miss?" Maura was clearly concerned about the stranger's health and when she reached out her hand to touch the brunette's shoulder, Jane jumped to her feet shoved Maura away and straddled her. "Do not touch me! Do not touch me. You hear me? Do you? How dare you..." She screamed and threatened to punch the innocent doctor. Maura matched the aggressor's symptoms with hyperventilation. Blood dripped down on her cheek and Maura saw a glimmer of vulnerability in Jane's eyes. This woman was damaged goods and she had just ruined her expensive genuine leather coat by shoving her down in the mud and to top it off she was bleeding all over her. But the healer remained assertive and tried to resolve the misunderstanding without any use of violence.

"Listen, I don't know who you are. T..tthank you for saving my Bass. Please let me look at your hand. We need to stop the bleeding now or wait for it to get infected and then you'll have to cut it. You are left handed right?... You probably don't want to lose your hand. Please! Let me repay you for saving Bass..."

Jane Rizzoli remembered crawling in the mud when she spotted a giant turtle struggling to flip itself. She rescued the reptile and took him back under the tree knowing her simple act of kindness had worsened her condition. She hoped tomorrow should be a better day and maybe her mother or brother would come looking for her. Little did she know that night under the full moon's watch, everything changed for those two lonely souls.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Wow! My first reviews ever! Ty I really appreciate it. I'm glad you guys liked it. Things will be getting more mysterious in Shadowland. Enjoy!

The cute cover image is caled Boston Beauties & belongs to **aeroire** on deviantartart.

Ps. Don't expect make out sessions anytime soon lol. This is a slow burner and quite psychological but I have planned out most of the story.

* * *

Jane lowered her fist and for the first time she had a clear view of the doctor's face under the moonlight. Her furrowed brows relaxed at the sight of a pair of fiery hazel eyes. The cat and mouse chase between The Surgeon and Jane had made a monster out of her. She could not be tamed, not anymore. Not even her loving mother and supporters could bring her back to the reality of life. Jane had lost a big chunk of herself in the process of going after Hoyt and she was no longer capable of seeing the big picture that was her life, filled with great memories and people. Her aching soul desperately chased the sun every day for answers to questions that generation after generation of humans searched for their whole lives but they could never truly grasp the true meaning of life. For Jane Rizzoli answers were all around her everywhere, she just had to let go.

Jane plopped back in the mud from the trembling pain shooting up her arm and noticed the infected open wound on her hand. "No! Uh.. not.. not from you. Not a doctor no. I'll just... I just need a place to stay till morning. Then we're even." Jane managed to speak in between ragged breathing while avoiding eye contact at all costs. She was embarrassed. A young detective turned criminal was emotionally and physically unstable. Her mind refused to complete the grieving stages a typical human being went through. Jane was utterly stuck. She made a promise to herself to never trust a healer ever again.

Maura cautiously stood up and hovered over the injured woman. She knew Jane was in no position to hurt her. However she was dangerous and evidently stubborn. Jane could even die from the infection and the running fever within 48 hours if left untreated, and she clearly needed to be sedated however Maura did not argue otherwise.

Doctor Isles nodded and pointed towards the bridge not far from the mulberry tree where she found Bass. "Over there. My house is across the creek." Jane pulled herself together and took a deep breath but struggled to stand up. Maura had morals; there was no way she was going to leave that bitter woman to die alone in the woods. "If a woman aids a helpless animal, surely she must not be a bad person."

Maura bent down to offer her hand but Jane looked the other way and groaned. She didn't need any help, certainly not from a pretend healer. Jane began walking towards the bridge, stopping for air every few steps while Maura walked right behind her carrying Bass in her arms.

Maura's house was chic and cozy unlike Jane's dusty old hut. After placing Bass beside his food bowl, Maura turned to the brunette who was peeking outside the window. "You must be hungry. Would you like some food? "

"I'd like to wash up, been a long a day." Jane replied dryly.

"I'll run you a bath..."

"NO!" Jane spat and timidly turned to face Maura. "That is quite alright. I... I am not comfortable taking a bath at a strangers house."

"Okaay. Well, sink's here.."

"Yes, thank you." Jane said nervously. She kept her gaze downwards and moved into the kitchen when Maura stepped aside to give the stranger space and disappeared back into her bedroom. Jane let out a sigh._ "Second worst full moon of my life. You happy now? You took my brother, now expect me to sleep in the same house with another doc huh! "_ Jane mumbled the words while splashing some water on her face. After cleaning the wound, Jane grabbed a cloth from one of the nearby counter tops and wrapped it around the palm of her hand.

Jane was deep in thought when the doctor approached and placed some clothes on the counter for her. Jane looked over her shoulder and touched the fabric of the shirt and gave Maura a second look . "You come from money." Jane bluntly stated.

"If it is money that you seek, I can..."

"Heh, I don't want your money woman."

"Maura."

"Huh?!"

"Maura. My name is Maura Isles." Jane frowned after hearing the honey blond's last name.

"Isles. As in Constance Isles?!"

"Yes... she's my mother. Well, adoptive mother. Why? Do you know her?" Jane cringed and ground her teeth together in frustration. What are the chances of getting stabbed by Hoyt, chased by dogs, stranded in the storm and now was face to face by the daughter of a notorious artist who had a hand in releasing The Surgeon from his cell all in one day. It was surreal how life played games with her. She was a good kid with good morals. She was brought up by a hard working family. Jane always desired to do good in the world and change it for the better. That's why she enrolled herself in Shadowland's crime stoppers with her good buddy Frost, but life was not fair to Jane.

"Where are your biological parents?"

"I don't share my personal life with total strangers who almost punched me in the face and I asked you first." Jane chuckled and ignored the doctor by grabbing the clothes offered to her and looked deep into Maura's hazel eyes as if she was searching for the unanswered questions. "You DO not want to see me naked." Jane said with a teasing tone. Maura tilted her head to the side and examined the brunette's facial expression. Surely she had seen almost the whole town's citizens naked form at some point for medical reasons. She was utterly familiar with both female and male's anatomy, so why would she judge a fellow member of the same sex? She took a note of her thoughts and bit her tongue.

"End of the hall." Jane nodded and limped across the hall but stopped midway and closed her uninjured hand into a fist after hearing Maura's attempt to make a bad joke. "Don't steal anything!"

When Jane came out of the room changed into a clean set of clothes, Maura almost couldn't recognize her. This stranger was simply stunning; too bad it didn't match her behavior, Maura thought. The doctor made the couch ready for Jane by providing her with a pillow and blankets. As Maura had already suggested, Jane was running a high fever. But as stubborn as she was Jane knew she couldn't die just yet, not in a home of Isles family.

They both uncomfortably sat on the couch in silence. Jane rested her injured hand on her thigh and began counting the hours until morning. Minutes passed before one of them finally interrupted the awkwardness between them. Maura placed a glass containing a gooey liquid in front of Jane. "Drink this." Maura said and handed Jane a tube with a homemade remedy paste. "And rub this on your wound. It'll numb the pain and disinfect it." The doctor had no intention of putting up with Jane's bullying so she got up and left Jane alone to her thoughts._ " .Isles"_

Jane's rational mind fought hard to make the woman see the reality. Maybe it was the fever maybe not but the starvation didn't help the situation either._ "Just drink the damn thing Jane. Come on!"_

Jane woke up to a pleasant smell of cooked vegetables and spices. Her head was spinning and eventually Jane gave up the struggle of sitting up straight on the couch. Maura could see Jane's struggle to breathe from the kitchen. She had hoped the effects of medication would keep the stranger lying on her couch sedated for longer but apparently she was wrong. Everything about Jane came off as odd and out of place. Was it only Maura's intuition? Maura poured a glass of water and sat besides the brunette. "Just water." Maura reassured.

Jane raised her left hand to accept the glass but froze in place as the sensations of fear dominated her deprived body. Her hand was neatly bandaged and she could no longer feel the open wound tugging on her stomach. Maura immediately picked on Jane's symptoms, sever anxiety and distrust. This woman clearly suffered from deep psychological issues yet Maura patiently waited. Gently and cautiously Maura made contact with Jane's hand and rubbed her thumb along the bandage before settling it back on Jane's abdomen.

"Breathe with your abdomen, use your diaphragm." She locked eyes with Jane and kept her hand on top of hers. Strange energy coursed through Maura's body. She felt Jane's muscles relax under her. "You passed out last night and I used the opportunity to heal your wound. It was in pretty bad shape and I had to stitch it up on both sides! And I've spent the past five hours trying to lower your body temperature. Made some soup too, you must be starving."

Jane was on the verge of losing herself again. How dare she?! How dare she touch her hand. Jane opened and closed her mouth a few times but she was not able to speak aloud the racing thoughts. Oddly enough Maura's hand on top of her had kept her in a state of calm all along. Jane didn't know why or how but as much as it felt warm and comfortable it was equally as dangerous and vicious or so thought Jane. "You... shouldn't have done that. I told you..."

"I couldn't let you die in my house. You are still running a fever and in need of antibiotics which I need to get from my office in Townships."

"No... No... Stop.." Jane pleaded.

"By the goddess, what do you have against us healers?!" Jane swallowed hard. It wasn't her fault she hated their guts. The anger within her had torn apart every shred of respect she had for the medical field. She was convinced her life would eventually return to normal again once she was able to complete the mission. Destroy the great Surgeon, clear her name and put Madam Isles behind bars for the rest of her life. The troubled young woman believed Maura was probably working for her mother. Why else would their paths cross? Jane knew she couldn't trust her, even if a small part of her wanted to let Maura help her she couldn't because of her family ties.

"I... I think I should go." Jane whispered.

"Go where? You can't even get up and it's raining. Besides do you even have a home to go to? " Jane's dark eyes narrowed and burnt through Maura's gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How did you injure your hand anyway? What were you even doing in the woods at that time of the day? What do you do? I don't even know your name..." Maura felt guilty immediately after for losing her calm. She was after all injured and saved Bass but why did she care so much about this stranger. She could have been the same lunatic who deformed and murdered all those innocent souls for all she knew. However there was just something about her that intrigued Maura and she was going to find out what and why.

There was a knock on the door and Maura forgot all about her tantrum. Jane's heart pounded in her chest as she curled up on the couch, fear spreading through body once more when whoever behind that door knocked again and again with more force each time.

* * *

AN: Well, that was fun at least for me! Next chapter is ready, I'll just have to send it to my beta reader :) Lemme know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Who are Widow guards? They are basically officers (day job) who are hired privately by the government officials of Shadowland to investigate unusual crimes. They take their orders from a specific person. They have no rules but they get the job done. What does that have to do with Rizzles? You shall see as the story progresses. This is just the start.

* * *

Chapter 3

Maura reassured the stranger in her home it was probably just her assistant Korsak ready to accompany her to work. They rode to town together every morning, but Jane shook her head. She felt trapped with nowhere to go when Maura opened the door to a hefty man in uniform.

"Ma'am, I am Widow guard of Township, Paddy Doyle." The man introduced himself and removed his hat.

"Anything I can help you with this morning officer Doyle?" Maura assertively replied.

"Doctor Isles, I'm afraid there is a criminal on the loose. She was last seen disappearing into the woods last night. Have you seen anything unusual?" Maura quickly looked over her shoulder and put on a poker face despite her inability to lie. "Actually I have!" The Widow guard crossed his hands and leaned against the door frame to listen.

"You see... my pet Bass was missing last night but I found him in the woods. Poor guy was hiding in his shell during the storm." The officer's eyes narrowed in disbelief. Doctor Isles was quite famous for being rather odd and socially awkward, but everyone assumed it was because she was the queen of the dead for spending most her time examining dead bodies rather than socializing. "Ma'am, ermm.. did you see anyone in the woods?"

"Uhh... well no one really comes to this part of the woods, except my assistant Korsak. He um is such a great assistant. Do you know him?"

"Yes Dr Isles I do. He treated my.."

"What is her crime?" Maura nervously interrupted the guard.

"Oh... well she calls herself the Italian Thief these days. She has done some property damage with aggravated battery. She is on the hunt for allegedly being linked to the serial murders and death of a family member. Quite sad actually, she used to be one of us. No one really knows what happened to her." Maura swallowed and let the words slowly sink in. She remembered the bodies, those men and women who were badly disfigured. Could she really be involved with the murders? What if she was the next victim? What if this was all planned? Why did she let a stranger in her house and took care of her? The unanswered questions came to a sudden end when the guard lightly tapped Maura's shoulder. "Are you okay doctor?"

"Hmm, oh yes." Maura snapped out of her thoughts and focused on keeping her cool. "That is very sad."

"So are you sure you didn't see anything?" The Widow guard asked for the last time. Maura was faced with a dilemma but she timidly managed to mumble a yes.

Maura closed the door and rested her back against the wood. She took a deep breath and momentarily thought about what she had just done. When she looked up, Jane was nowhere to be found, and with the wide open window in her room, Maura knew Jane couldn't have gotten far enough considering the poor condition she was in. Something within Maura, perhaps an instinct, told her she needed to go after the brunette.

Jane recognized the guard's voice from last night's chase. He was the same man who sent the dogs after her. Jane's criminal record was falsely piling up and sooner or later Shadowland's officials would gather to decide her fate for her, whether she was present or not.

It all started one year ago, first full moon of the year when a top secret organization from the capital approached Jane and her partner Frost to investigate chain attacks and abductions of artists across Shadowland. Once they cracked the case and located Hoyt, everything in Jane's life snowballed out of control overnight. The discovered link between the victims and Madam Isles, a notorious artist and politically involved middle aged woman turned the Widow guards against Jane and Frost. Jane Rizzoli's partner was forced to transfer, leaving her to deal with the aftermath alone, but Jane didn't give up. She knew from early on the case was much bigger than two young detectives could handle, but she fought hard. She went to war with the system and lost her young brother at the hands of a psycho. Jane felt responsible for Frankie's death. Her obsession with The Surgeon destroyed everything she had worked for: her family and her love for life.

Jane needed to buy more time. More time to find the right evidence to prove her innocence. Everything in her life was tangled up, a blur that even Jane herself sometimes had difficulty navigating through. She couldn't stay. She couldn't risk getting caught when she was so close to the finish line.

She snuck out the back window and scanned her surroundings.

Chances of being seen by patrolling Widow guards were too high. She couldn't travel barefoot either. She was weak and starved.

Jane hid behind the bushes while musing over her options. Walking any distance in that weather was not possible. Then Jane spotted the stables nearby, and, assuming it belonged to Maura, she walked over.

The stable's door was already open when Jane casually walked in. "I should have thought you'd come for a horse. I was about to come looking for you." Jane turned around to see where the voice was coming from and saw Maura dressed in proper riding outfit carrying a very expensive looking saddle. Jane was speechless. There was no way she could get away from this woman. "Listen.. about before.."

"The guard is gone."

"Are you going to turn me in ?"

"That depends." Jane raised an eyebrow.

"On?"

"If you behave and give me some answers, you are free to go. After; you are healed." Jane had no choice but to obey. Even if she could ride the horse to the next town, it had to be done at night to avoid getting caught. She followed Maura reluctantly back outside and into her house. The doctor gestured towards the table, and after a moment of hesitation, Jane obeyed.

Jane held her breath and sat behind the small dinner table. Her winced expression did not go unnoticed by the doctor. "Are you in pain?" Maura asked.

"A little. Kinda fell out the window."

"Here." Maura placed a bowl of hot soup in front of Jane. "Careful. It's hot." _Not_ _the only hot thing in the room! Woa!... Woa! ... Where did that come from, Jane? Do not forget where your loyalties lie. She's just a tool._

Jane cleared her throat and tasted the soup. Maura was fascinated watching Jane eat. She rarely shared a meal with anyone. Mostly with Korsak, but neither were good at keeping a conversation going.

"I'm Jane by the way."

"Sorry what?" Maura snapped out of her day dreams and noticed Jane's empty bowl. Hers was still untouched. "Jane Rizzoli is my name."

"Jane. There's more soup if you'd like."

"Please." And that was the first time Maura saw Jane smile. _Fascinating_.

"What happened to your arm? You've been scratching it for a while." Jane said while eating her meal.

"Oh, just a rash. I can't lie." Maura said caressing the red patch on her arm. Jane raised an eyebrow. "I lied for you today. And I can't lie. It causes me to break out in hives." Maura had a strong feeling, something beyond her control about Jane. She wanted to get to know her better regardless of what Doyle said, so she shocked herself by lying right to his face.

Jane repeated those four words in her mind over and over again. _I lied for you_. This woman was truly odd.

"I've sent my assistant to bring back some meds from my office. He should be here soon."

"You told someone about me?"

"Not yet. But he is coming back, so if you were planning on killing me.. I wouldn't if I were you."

Jane laughed humorlessly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Hell I can barely walk let alone fight."

"You don't want money. You don't want to hurt me even though you said you know my mother. And.. you were stranded here far from your home. What.. Who are you?"

Jane continued eating her soup in silence, and when she was done with the second bowl she pushed the dish towards Maura. Before heading towards the same spot by the window, she turned to face the honey blonde. "Maura" Jane called out her name for the first time, giving the doctor goose bumps on the spot. "I fucking hate what you do for a living. And I told you we are even if you let me stay overnight and we are. But I owe you for earlier. Name it and consider it done." She paused to study Maura's posture before continuing. "By the way, thank you for the soup. It was probably as good as my Ma's." Maura stood alone in the kitchen. Intrigued by the Italian Thief's skilled ways to evade answering questions, Maura became determined to find a way inside the brunette's mysterious mindset.

After finishing her own meal and clearing out the table, Maura joined Jane in the living room. "So, I can ask you for a favor?" Maura finally broke the silence.

"Yes."

* * *

AN:alright people this story is going to get weirder but tag along it'll make much more sense soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maura thought about Jane's offer over a long bath, but she had no ulterior motives by helping Jane the night before or even the lie she told to protect her. But... why wasn't she afraid of Jane? Despite the day's events and Jane's attitude, Maura was oddly comfortable having the brunette in her home for a second night in a row. She imagined what it would be like to be Jane's friend. Did she even have any friends? Was Jane an introvert like herself? Maura couldn't care less if Jane was a run away , poor or upper class or even a man disguised as a woman. She was unable to explain her feelings towards Jane regardless of the warnings the Widow guard had given her earlier. Maura felt she needed to see the evidence for herself before passing judgment.

* * *

"I'd like to know who my biological parents are." Maura declared her wish to Jane the following morning after thorough consideration. She had an opportunity to use Jane to uncover decades old family secrets and maybe, just maybe, get a chance to know the real Italian Thief behind the mask Jane held onto so dearly.

Jane did not turn Maura down nor did she express her true feelings on the matter. She calmly asked Maura to write down everything she knew about her biological parents and anything she might have heard from Madam Isles over the years. Jane's expressionless face caught the doctor off guard but Maura obeyed and handed her a piece of paper.

"I'll look into it. You have my word." Jane said dryly and stuffed the piece of paper in her front pocket, never breaking the intense eye contact with Maura.

"Ermm.."

"Yeah?"

"Could you keep it discreet. I'm afraid my mother would find out someone is looking into my life and.."

Jane bit her tongue. If Maura found out how much she despised Madam Isles, and for good reason too, it could jeopardize the mission. "I understand." Jane said coyly.

"You do?"

"Yeah.. My mother is a nosy one too. I have no privacy whatsoever." It was true; Angela snooped into Jane's business too often. It only got out of hand after Jane's involvement with the Widow guards and Frankie's death. Angela mourned losing a son, but she also mourned losing Jane, in spirit. She was sure of Jane's innocence, but she couldn't bury her son without knowing what had really happened to him. Thus, Angela began her own investigation behind Jane's back.

"Oh. At least she cares and wants to be part of your life unlike.." Maura felt a sudden rush. So far she knew two little details about Jane's life.

"I need a horse." Jane interrupted again by changing the subject before Maura had a chance to speak.

Frustrated by Jane's rude behaviour, Maura turned on her heel and walked over to her room. _I wonder if she's so uptight with her family too._

Jane slammed her hand on the table top and cursed her fate. How could she pretend to be interested in the honey blonde's life when all she could think about was the malicious mother of hers. Jane let out a sigh and reminded herself of the task in hand.

_She's the key. Get close to Maura, one step closer to Madam Isles._

Maura was sitting on her bed with a book in hand titled 'Unexplained Death, A Forensic Investigation'. Jane's eyebrows furrowed. Why would a simple healer be interested in pathology? She asked herself.

Jane stood tall over the honey blond's crisscrossed figure. "Are.. Are you okay?" Jane asked pretending like she couldn't tell how hard Maura was trying to make small talk but was pushed back with Jane's bitterness every time.

"Yes. I am reading." Maura replied without looking away from the book.

"I can see that. I thought you were a healer?"

"I am a doctor of forensic pathology but I also treat patients. Simple surgeries and such."

"I see." Jane continued. "About before.. and the past few days. I AM sorry. You were just trying to help. I am not a good patient. I.. I don't like doctors." Jane had to take a deep breath to center herself.

"Yes, I can see that." Maura said and gave Jane a meaningful look. "I personally feel more comfortable around the dead, so I can relate a little. Dead humans are great listeners and I love speaking for them you know, to search for their cause of death. I feel like I can bring them peace by finding out how they departed the physical world." Jane sat on the edge of the bed while thinking about Maura's words. They weren't so different from each other. Jane used to be a criminal investigator. She too worked hard to bring the dead's loved ones peace. But that wasn't who she was today. She had to change to become a Widow guard.

"Jane?" Maura called out while positioning herself beside the brunette. Maura then cautiously made contact with Jane's injured hand causing Jane's heartbeat to elevate for a moment at the touch. "May I have a look?"

Maura proceeded to open the bandages when Jane opened her fist and allowed Maura to reevaluate the wound. "It's healing nicely. Good news is I stopped the infection. You'll be just fine. Now I'll just have to change the bandage. Is that alright with you Jane?"

_Wow, why does she say my name like that. .. Gah.._

Later in the afternoon Maura woke Jane up from a nap to let her know she was going to her office in Township. She already missed a day of work and Korsak wasn't capable of tending all patients by himself. "Jane?" Maura called out her name before closing the door.

"Hmm?" Jane mumbled and looked up to see Maura brooding, as if she had a feeling she might never see Jane ever again.

"Take care of yourself." A sad smile appeared on Maura's face, but this time, before Jane had a chance to reply, she found herself alone in the doctor's home.

* * *

Maura Isles entered her office in the middle of Townships and went straight to the file cabinet, ignoring Korsak and the few farm men in the waiting area. The name Rizzoli rang a bell to Maura. She must have heard it before, and the only way to find out was to look through the files in hopes of finding a patient sharing the name, Rizzoli.

_Nope. No. Nothing. I was so sure._

"Doctor Isles?" Korsak knocked on Maura's door.

"Yes?"

"Doc we are behind today. I've done my best but there is someone here who really wants to see you."

"I need a few minutes. Any chance you can take care of it?"

"I would but she insists she wants to talk to you; alone. A little sketchy if you ask me."

_Jane! Can it be Jane? Why would she come here?_ "Jane?"

"Pardon? Who's Jane?"

"Oh. No one. Did she give you her name?"

"Rizzoli. She says you have met her son."

Maura froze in place upon hearing the name.

_Son? She has a son?!_

Maura pushed aside the pile of files she was surrounded with and stood from her chair. The honey blond joined her assistant in the hallway and peeked into the waiting room from behind the curtains; the familiar stranger was not there.

"Doc; she's waiting downstairs in the morgue."

"Oh. Of course she is." Maura snapped her fingers and changed direction towards the morgue.

"You seem on edge today. Is everything alright?" Korsak asked out of concern as he opened the door to morgue for Maura.

"Vince. I'm fine but we will talk about it later okay?"

"Sure doctor. Just ring the bell if you need anything." Korsak closed the door behind Maura. The familiar scent of the dead brought an odd calmness to Maura. It's where she belonged.

"Are you Doctor Isles?"

"Yes and you are?" Maura politely replied.

The mysterious woman stepped away from the examination table and removed her hood to reveal her face. "My name is Angela Rizzoli and I'm here because you examined my son's body."

* * *

Maura arrived to her home in the early hours of morning. Meeting with Angela that evening kept her distracted for the most of the night as she tried her best to finish up work. Besides the sole autopsy that required Maura's supervision that night, a few hefty reports needed to be written as well. If that wasn't enough Maura had to come to a decision on Angela's request.

When she opened the door to an empty home, Maura nodded in disappointment to herself knowing Jane had already left. Having no appetite whatsoever Maura went straight to her room and changed into something more appropriate for sleep. She was startled by a basket on her bed filled with freshly picked strawberries, tomatoes and grapes. Puzzled by the fruit basket Maura took a closer look and found a note besides it.

_" I hope your pet likes fruits. Thank you for everything.  
I will find your parents Maura, dead or alive._

_Ps. I'm borrowing a horse!  
-Jane"_

The smile on Maura's face after reading Jane's short note over and over again washed away the day's exhaustion from her body. Ultimately she was happy the brunette didn't leave without a proper goodbye.

* * *

**Coming up next : What is Angela's request? Will Jane return Maura's horse and give her a chance? .. Ty for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
